


California

by Keamperia_Anderson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keamperia_Anderson/pseuds/Keamperia_Anderson
Summary: “如果你回到加州，请致电于我”
Relationships: America/Female South Italy (Hetalia), America/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	California

一，二，三。

那是一个带着万宝路味道的吻。

加州南部拥有和西西里同样的暴晒阳光，烈日下的气温是三十七度，刚好与体表皮肤相似。可那天被阿尔弗雷德从身后抱住时，查瑞拉感到有更加滚烫的什么东西在灼烧。

他说，我们做个吻别。

查瑞拉的披肩卷发被他拨到脑后。房间没有空调冷风，只有电风扇在吱吱呀呀摆着头。木板床上七八件衣服凌乱地堆叠一起。

他将双唇贴了上去，在她的口腔中寻找着慰藉。这个吻饱和了烟草的味道，可讽刺的是，阿尔弗雷德从未抽过烟，他只喝酒。

海湾里落满了金色琥珀。彗星流入天际。

绵延半个世纪或终结于下一瞬间早已无关紧要。世纪末的夏日也会像无数张从拍立得掉落的相片一样，自他们的人生中被剪裁、定格。

只是一个无业游民和女大学生的孤独故事而已。

明天查瑞拉就会离开此地，回到那个没有美丽传说的岛上去。她会认识很多人，她会交到新的朋友，当他寻找新兼职时她会把自己浸没在论文的海洋中，下个月、来年，她会忘掉他。

可是，假如她不愿忘记——

“恰拉，我说过我会在五年后成为一个配得上拥有爱情的人，还记得？”当他们重新变回房间里两个独立个体时，阿尔弗雷德向她眨了眨眼。“到那时候你还愿意的话，就来加州吧。”

到那时，如果你还记得曾在某个夏日与名叫阿尔弗雷德的男孩所度过的一切，就请带上回忆，横跨大西洋与整个美利坚的六小时时差去见他，去重新投入那个有着啤酒樱桃纹身摩托时尚杂志和滚石唱片的无尽之梦。

她说，“到那时，我会给你打电话，或者写信。”

“哦，是这样，对啊！”阿尔弗雷德眼中突然又有什么光闪烁了起来。他拾起先前因为接吻而搁置在橱柜里的眼镜，重新戴上。“如果你来了加州，记得给我打电话！一通电话，我就立刻来见你——”他用手在耳边比了个打电话的姿势。

查瑞拉闭上双眼。又开始做梦了。不知不觉连戒掉烟也过去了好久。

西西里和加州到底哪里有区别呢。梦中全部是无垠的沙滩，有吹乱卷发的海风，有夕阳，有落日下的飞车，仿佛要与他一口气从洛杉矶直驾驶到纽约城的冲动。

加州在她心中的魅力只是因为有他在？又或者刚刚好与他在加州相遇，所以才投身坠入爱河？

到那时候她就可以亲自去向他讨要一个答案了。

倒数。四，三，二，一。

“阿尔弗雷德，今晚我们会在加州做些什么？”


End file.
